The present disclosure is related to lithography, and more particularly to the design and manufacture of a stencil having improved character density for character projection charged particle beam lithography.
In the production or manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits or chips, optical lithography or photolithography may be used to fabricate the semiconductor devices. Optical lithography is a printing process in which a lithographic mask or reticle is used to transfer patterns to a substrate such as a semiconductor or silicon wafer to create the integrated circuit. Other substrates could include flat panel displays or even photomasks. Also, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or X-ray lithography are considered types of optical lithography. The reticle may contain a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the integrated circuit and this pattern can be imaged onto a certain area on the substrate that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material known as photoresist or resist. Once the patterned layer is transferred the layer may undergo various other processes such as etching, ion implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, and polishing. These processes are employed to finish an individual layer in the substrate. If several layers are required, then the whole process or variations thereof will be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, a combination of multiples of devices or integrated circuits will be present on the substrate. These integrated circuits may then be separated from one another by dicing or sawing and then may be mounted into individual packages. In the more general case, the patterns on the substrate may be used to define artifacts such as display pixels or magnetic recording heads.
In the production or manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, maskless direct write may also be used to fabricate the semiconductor devices. Maskless direct write is a printing process in which charged particle beam lithography is used to transfer patterns to a substrate such as a semiconductor or silicon wafer to create the integrated circuit. Other substrates could include flat panel displays, imprint masks for nano-imprinting, or even reticles. Desired patterns of a layer are written directly on the surface, which in this case is also the substrate. Once the patterned layer is transferred the layer may undergo various other processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, and polishing. These processes are employed to finish an individual layer in the substrate. If several layers are required, then the whole process or variations thereof will be repeated for each new layer. Some of the layers may be written using optical lithography while others may be written using maskless direct write to fabricate the same substrate. Eventually, a combination of multiples of devices or integrated circuits will be present on the substrate. These integrated circuits are then separated from one another by dicing or sawing and then mounted into individual packages. In the more general case, the patterns on the surface may be used to define artifacts such as display pixels or magnetic recording heads.
There are a number of technologies used for forming patterns on a reticle, including using optical or charged particle beam systems. The most commonly used system is the variable shape beam (VSB) type, where a precise electron beam is shaped and steered onto a resist-coated surface of the reticle. These shapes are simple shapes, usually limited to rectangles of certain minimum and maximum sizes and triangles with their three internal angles being 45 degrees, 45 degrees, and 90 degrees of certain minimum and maximum sizes. At pre-determined locations, doses of electrons are shot into the resist with these simple shapes. The total writing time for this type of system increases with the number of shots. A second type of system is a character projection system. In this case there is a stencil in the system that has in it a variety of shapes which may be rectilinear, arbitrary-angled linear, circular, annular, part circular, part annular, or arbitrary curvilinear shapes, and may be a connected set of complex shapes or a group of disjointed sets of connected sets of complex shapes. An electron beam can be shot through the stencil to efficiently produce more complex patterns (i.e., characters) on the reticle. In theory, such a system could be faster than a VSB system because it can shoot more complex shapes with each time-consuming shot. Thus, an E shot with a VSB system takes four shots, but could be done with one shot with a character projection system. Note that shaped beam systems can be thought of as a special (simple) case of character projection, where the characters are just simple characters, usually rectangles or 45-45-90 triangles. It is also possible to partially expose a character. This can be done by, for instance, blocking part of the particle beam. For example, the E described above can be partially exposed as an F or an I, where different parts of the beam are cut off by an aperture. For a very complex reticle, one must fracture the pattern into nearly billions and sometimes approaching trillions of elemental shapes. There are, for instance, simple rectangular shapes for a VSB system or a limited number of characters in a character projection system. The more total instances of elemental shapes (characters) in the pattern, the longer and more expensive the write time. Character projection systems can therefore be faster than VSB system because the use of complex characters as elemental shapes allows the number of elemental shapes to be lower than when using simple VSB shapes. However, the number of characters that can be made available among which the selection of characters by the projection machine takes minimal time is limited, today only allowing about 10-1000 characters. Circuit patterns for which no stencil character exists must be written by VSB. The limit on the number of available stencil characters limits the performance of character projection particle beam systems.
It would be advantageous to reduce the time and expense it takes to prepare and manufacture a reticle that is used for a substrate. More generally, it would be advantageous to reduce the time and expense it takes to prepare and manufacture any surface, including the surface of a wafer, such as when using maskless direct write. As discussed more fully herein, this can be accomplished by methods which allow an increase in the number of available characters on a stencil.